


Genji Comfort

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Request: Genji taking care of reader on period.





	Genji Comfort

Why don’t you lie down?” Genji suggested, after you whined for the fifth time about the tenderness in your entire midsection.

Which you did, but that backfired on him. You started asking for favours like a bedridden baby. Genji did all the favours, within reason. He got you your favourite tea, with honey like you asked. It warmed you nicely from the inside and satisfied your sweet tooth.

Next, he got you your heatpacks, the microwaveable kind. One for your lower bac, and one for your misbehaving uterus in the front. He even went back to microwave them a second time when you deemed them not warm enough (he never sensed temperature properly with his cybernetic fingers anyway).

He also put up your complaining and sass. To a point.

“You are _not_ dying,” Genji firmly said.

“I’m dying! Hold me!” You insisted, holding out your arms and giving him a sad look.

Genji shooed you over in the bed, prompting more whining, and sat next to you. He patted the space between his legs. You inched over pathetically, like the dying person you absolutely were, and settled into the space. You gathered the heat packs up and placed one between you and Genji in the back.

“Allow me,” Genji said, taking the second one from your hand.

He placed it in front (which you adjusted to be just so) and hugged you to him by pushing the heatpack against your tender tummy.

“Too tight!” You protested.

“I can leave, you know,” he pointed out in a deadpan tone, letting up on the pressure a bit.

Your eyes widened. He might do it.

“I love you?” You offered sweetly.

“Mhmm,” he hummed.


End file.
